Del odio al amor y del amor al odio
by Ashcka
Summary: Filia Philia , Zeross o Xeros Xellos y Valgaav un triangulo amoroso muy particular... que tiene romance y mucho humor... si quieren pasar un buen rato y reirse... leanlo... eso si yo no soy fanatica de este anime y tampoco soy experta en crear fics


**Fic de Slayers (Los Justicieros)**

"Del odio al amor y del amor al odio"  
¡¡Hola Otakus fanáticos de Slayers o Los Justicieros!!, yo soy "Ashcka" y a decir verdad yo no soy una fanática de este Anime, tan solo me gusta y me pareció entretenido hacer un fic sobre esta pareja tan rara, como lo son "Filia y Zeros", también me pareció entretenido inventar un triángulo amoroso entre "Filia, Zeros y Vargaf"... cuando veía a Zeros, Filia y Vargaf juntos, me daba la impresión de que Zeros se ponía celoso, porque Filia le prestaba mucha atención a Vargaf y además lo defendía... -o- jojojojo... debió haber sido solo mi imaginación... oO... Bueno, como yo no soy fanática de este anime y además no pude verlo entero, quizás escriba cosas o sucesos que no pasaron en ese momento o nombres y palabras que estén mal escritas, así que les pediría por favor que me los hicieran saber y que me corrijan para así poder arreglarlo... Espero que disfruten este fic, a pesar de que no soy experta y no se mucho de este anime... Ahora solo diviértanse!!!!

Este fic esta contado desde la perspectiva de Filia

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya han pasado varios días, semanas y meses desde que inicie este viaje con la señorita Rina, el señor Gaudy, la señorita Amelia y el señor Zelgadis.

Nos han pasado muchas cosas en nuestro viaje, por ejemplo, hemos tenido que derrotar a varios demonios que querían apoderarse de la "espada de la luz" y de las otras 4 armas, para así al reunirlas, lograsen liberar a la "estrella oscura" y traer el caos a nuestro mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso, eliminando a cada ser que pisara la Tierra, a cada criatura sin importar su raza, con el objetivo de crear un mundo nuevo en donde no existan las guerras, ni las peleas, ni los conflictos entre razas, logrando así vivir todos en armonía y en paz.

No sé, si valdría la pena sacrificar nuestro mundo, sacrificar nuestra vida por un mundo así, un mundo nuevo y mejorado en donde siempre reinaría la paz y la felicidad.

A mí al igual que a la señorita Rina y al igual que los demás, no me gustaría que destruyeran nuestro mundo, el mundo que conocemos, nuestros recuerdos, por eso fue que decidí hacer lo mismo que decidió hacer la señorita Rina y sus amigos, todos humanos, lo cual fue proteger y salvar el mundo en que vivimos, pase lo que pase, sin importar a que tendré que enfrentarme, luchare a toda costa por mi mundo, por nuestro mundo, y se que venceré y triunfare, porque no estoy sola en esta batalla, la señorita Rina y todos sus amigos ayudaran y lucharan por salvar nuestro mundo.

Ahora que recuerdo, Zeros, ese demonio también es amigo de la señorita Rina, no puedo creer como lo puede considerar un amigo, aunque sé que igual lo esta utilizando para su conveniencia, pero sin importar si lo utiliza o no, ese demonio no merece tener amigos, ni aliados, ya que es un ser egoísta, mentiroso, astuto, desconfiable, o sea, en conclusión, es un demonio despreciable, lo aborrezco, lo odio, lo...  
¡¡Hola Filia!!

¡¡Ahhhh!!... ¡¡Zeros!! - ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!!

¡¡Oh!! - La Sacerdotisa de los Dragones Dorados anda agresiva - ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?, ¡Note que estabas pensando en algo!

¡¡Que te importa a ti lo que yo piense!! - Oye, aun no me has contestado mi pregunta, demonio mal educado... ¿A qué viniste?

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga, pero si tanto te interesa, te lo diré.

¿Interesarme a mí?, ¡Ja! - ¿Por qué debería de interesarme las cosas que hace un demonio tan desagradable como tu?

¿Desagradable yo?, ¡Pero si yo soy un demonio muy encantador!

¡Hay, por Dios! - ¡Eres un demonio... y los demonios no son encantadores, mas bien son unos seres despreciables y malvados!

Puede que tengas razón, pero yo soy la excepción, ya que la mayoría de las veces soy un demonio encantador.

¡Como quieras!, ¡No perderé mi tiempo discutiendo contigo! - Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

¿Cosas mas importantes que hacer?... como dormir, comer, descansar y engordar como una vaca??

¡¡A quien le estas diciendo gorda!! - ¡¡Ya veras demonio insolente!!

(Dicho esto Filia saca su arma, la cual estaba escondida debajo de su vestido y se prepara para atacar a Zeros)

¡¡Oh... calma!!, no te alteres tanto - Aunque debo confesar que desde un principio mi intención era hacerte enojar.

¿Hacerme enojar?, ¿Para que? - ¿Qué logras con hacerme enojar?

¿Qué logro? - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

¡¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, ya que cada vez que apareces consigues hacerme enojar!! - Por eso quiero saber que logras con eso - ¡¡Vamos demonio... habla!!

¡De acuerdo! - Si tanta es tu curiosidad por saberlo, te lo diré

(Zeros se acerca a Filia y le susurra al oído)

Lo que logro con hacerte enojar es mirar tus hermosas piernas, cada vez que sacas tu arma, oculta debajo de tu vestido... ¿Contenta?

¡¡Eres un pervertido!!

¡Si... eso es lo que soy!, pero no puedo evitarlo, teniendo como enemiga a una sacerdotisa tan bella como tu, es imposible resistirse a contemplar tu cuerpo tan puro, tan santo, tan...

¡¡Ahhhh!! - ¡¡Demonio asqueroso!!, ¡¡Aléjate de mi!!

(Filia tomando su arma con ambas manos le lanza un golpe a Zeros, pero este lo esquiva)

¡Lo siento querida Filia! - Me tengo que ir, ya que tengo algunos asuntos que resolver - ¡¡Nos vemos!!

¡¡Vuelve aquí!! - ¡¡Demonio cobarde y pervertido!! - ¡¡Te daré tu merecido!!

¡Lo siento!, será en otra ocasión - ¡¡Adiós!!, y cuídate mucho mi querida Filia, aliméntate muy bien, para que así tus piernas siempre luzcan igual de hermosas

¡¡Huuuyyy!! - ¡¡Te odio!! - ¡¡Te aborrezco Zeros!!

¡¡Yo también te quiero Filia!!

"¡Jum!, ¡¡Demonio estúpido!!"

"¡Je, je, je!, ¡¡Sacerdotisa ingenua!"

(C/A; "" -o- son los pensamientos de los personajes)

Continuara... 

**Comentarios**

**Y así concluye un día normal entre esta pareja poco usual y muy extraña. **

♥**Filia y Zeros♥, el odio que sienten ambos pronto se convertirá en amor, basta solo dar un paso para que esta pareja se ame de verdad... por eso existe el dicho; "del odio al amor un paso", pero, ¿Cuál de estos dos, ambos orgullosos y tímidos, dará el primer paso?... una pregunta difícil de responder, habrá que esperar hasta la próxima vez que se encuentren, quizás en esa ocasión decidan de una vez por todas admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro, quizás esa vez logren escuchar sus corazones...**

**Si escribí un nombre o una palabra mal, por favor díganmelo, yo se los agradecería mucho y si dejan reviews estaría mas contenta aun, sin importar si son criticas o felicitaciones. **

**¡¡Hasta la próxima... lectores adictos al Anime!!**

**¡¡Nos vemos!!, ¡¡Sayonara!! Ashcka**


End file.
